


Zalgo Daydreams.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [95]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Crack Taken Seriously, Gen, maladaptive daydreaming, zalgo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: I need to get out.





	Zalgo Daydreams.

**Author's Note:**

> A cracky, abstract thing I made for fun (?)
> 
> But seriously, as I am a sufferer of MaDD this whole thing is sort of a reference to that. If you don’t know, Maladaptive Daydreaming is a currently unrecognised psychological disorder related to dissociative disorders and/or addiction. It involves daydreaming for hours at a time in a way which is uncontrollable and unhealthy. Sufferers become emotionally invested in their daydreams, which often have novel-like plots and frequently reccurring, well-developed characters. It can be quite difficult to deal with as it affects concentration, the ability to maintain satisfying relationships and many more things.
> 
> So essentially MADD is an addiction to daydreaming. Sounds weird, and I don’t blame you if you don’t believe me about its existence. I thought it was strange too at first.
> 
> Anyway, that’s what this oneshot is about~

Sometimes life seems so... mundane.

I guess it’s because I spend most of the time wrapped up in my own head.

My name is ʞ̴̛̛̰̳̠̖̜͉͕̭̼̝̲͚̜̩͕̉́͒̏̃̂̂̒̈́̈́̀̓̿̊̇̀̅͛͒̒̈́̌͐͋̋͌̃̎͐̆͊͒̓̀̇͆̉̎̿͒̃̅͐̏̔̇͛̈́̑͛̉̽̍́͂̽͊̋̍͒͐̔̿͌͒͒̽̋̒̋͌͛̽̒͐͐̉͆͌̂͒̄̽̏̐̄̏͂̌̆̏̄̒̇͆̉̅̚͘͘͘̕̚͘̚̕̕̕̕͘̕͘͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅư̴̢̨̡̨̢̢̧̧̧̢̧̧̢̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̻̩͈͔̙̬͚̰̝̯̜̤̼̙̱̲̺̱̣̰̫͕̱͔̖̪̱̪̻̤͙̟̯̳̟̺͖̟͕͓̭̞͎͈̪̖͔͙̬̬͉̱̮̜͚̗̙̩͔̙̰̻̬̺̱̤̯̞̹̱̗͈̗̞̞͈̺̗̗̳̖̳͉͕͇̭̙̜̼͔̖̭̮̤̣͚̭͉̰̞̲̬͚̥̰̮̰͚̞̫̭̮̯̼̹̮̯̳̯̙͎͚̤͎̩̰̣͉̝̻̦̗͕̯̩̰͈̹͚̣̠̬̦̙̩͎̯̣̦͔̫̝̥͕̦̯̳̲̻͕̘̖͖̩̳̝̩̞̪̖̜̣̰̪̬͓̹̱̣͍̜̰̥͚͕͖̗̜̟̻͉̤̦̦̮̯̜̩̮̻̙͙̝͈̋̀̐̉̉͋̄̍̃̄̏̾͊́͌͌̿̈́͊́̽̽̓̐̌͂͋̐͌̈́͌͂̐̈́̋̉̐̈́̿̊̌̈́̇̉͒̑̈́̄̃͒̎̏̍̐̃̽̉͋͛̊̒͛͑͋̀͊̌̽̎͛̒̐̌̊͗̒͌̉͋͑͒̉̿̑̀͑̂̇̑̊͋͑͂̂̄̔̎͐̄̍̎̂͋̋͗̌̿̒̃̃̍̅͑͐̃̏̑͒͆͐̏̂̀́̄̉̌̂̋͐̏̈̔̕͘̕͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅớ̵̢̨̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̹̖͔̱̜͓̲̠͚̖͔͈̗̗͓͙̫̼͖͇̰͍̗̯̟̜͖͕̻̭̩̫̼̻̣͔̲̺̻̮̭͖͚̯̦͍͙̼͓̻̜̥̦̜͚͖̟̙̰̼̖̹͎̺̮̰̠̫̘̰͔͙̰͕͙̞͇̞̭̮̤͕̖̟̙̬̫̗͌̃͆͌̍͌̊́̄͗̿̾͒̅̆͊͋̓́̌̋̅̅̊͂̏̃͂̉͌̔̉͒̏̈͋͂͋̌͒́̌̑̈́͗̅͆͗̉̓́̎̎͒̒͒̐͗̒͂̾̇̆͋̍̽̐̃̋̿̇̀̊̐̔͆̆́̿͂̔͒̍̃̍́͛͗̇̃̐͛͗̃̃̾̏͑̏͊̍̎̏͂̍͐͒̆͌͊͌̆̓͊̋̄̎̃̌̃͗͌̋̋͛̔̍̔̌̊͌̎̎̑̄̾̉̋̌͋̅̿͋̈̄̉̅̎̔͒̋̅̔̃̋̓͛̎̌͋̅̾͂̔̽̾̔̐̑̽̐̏̔͌̉̅̂͆͌͋̈̃͑́̋́̌̌̌͂͗̊̆̾͗͊͆̆̂̔̃̂̊̓͗̾͋̑̅̽̿̍̊̇͛̔̅͌̾̾͊̂̕͘̕̕̕̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̚̚͘̚͘̚̚̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ʍ̸̨̡̧̨̡̢̧̨̨̧̨̢̨̡̢̧̧̛̠̲̯͉͍̱̯͚͇̘̹̥̠͔̗̦̻̹̗̤̠̗̪̦̲͚̞̬̦̼̫͍̠͈͓̻̲̹̫̥̺͓̭̦̥̞̤̜͙͕̩̠̦̟͖̺̬̣̱͇̗̖̱̹̖̫̯̭͎̬̺͔͇̫̥̼̘̠̜̺̣͕͚̜̯̟̹͚͔̮͍̺̳̮̫̩̯̭͇̙͈̺̲̜̖͈͓͇̼͈͇̓̎͒̈́͑̑̅̿̂͑́͐̂̂͛̍̓̒́̋̈́͒̌͗͌̄͐̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̧̨̧̧̧̢̧̢̡̡̢̢̧̧̛̛͚̻̼͕̲̱̬͓̩̻͇̦̯̤̻̥͚̯̥̪̳̞̜̣͎̬̪̰͇̩̟͈̠͚̞̪̭̰͚̞̖̩̞̬̺̼̗̥̙̖̣̦̞͕͕̼̬͇̭͙͍͓̹͈̣̜̟͈̯̬̻̘̬̮͈͇̣̟̻̖͚̥̙̖̲̫̗̖̲̘̯̦̭͖̙̞̺͓̤͓̗͚͍̞̩͙͍͈̦̮͉̟͖̰̥͕̣̮̥̮̞̮͖̤̱̳̹͈͈͇͓͈̯͉̠̼̝̙̭͍̠͍̓͛̃̈́́́̾̾̽͆̎͐͌́̾͗́͌́̌̈́̌̎͑͊̓̐́̅͂͊͋̽͑̔̇̂͊̏̓͌̓̋̀̎̒͑͒̊̾̀͌̒͋͂͌̇̆̂̎͋͛͐̄̉̂́̉͑̃̋͗̽͒̿̊̂̽̽̊̄͒̅̔̈̆̊̎̇͑́̾̂̍͒͛͆͑̌́͗͗̇̑͂̐̇́̍͗͋̓̌̅͂́̒̽̋̒̋̽͆͊̈͐̔́̒͂̄͑̐͒̃͛͛͊̉̃̈̑͛͊̓̚͘̕͘͘̚̚̕̚̕̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅʇ̷̨̢̡̨̨̧̧̨̡̨̨̨̢̨̡̧̡̢̨̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̯̺̬̺̝̲̘̫͔̯̱̪̪̼͎̭̻̘͈̹̮̬̰̙̼͈͔̭̺̯̲͓̮̙̰̟͎̖̭̰̠̩̱̯̮̝̮̥̞̙̤̮͈̹͙̟͍̩̹̣̟͙͖̜͎͎̘̼͔̖̹̣͎̖̥̻̗̣͈̦̲̠͔͚̱̣̟̰͉̟͉̲̻̦̦̲̮͇̘̺̭̠͔̻̮̱̪͎̹̣̖̹̙̬̹̞̗̘̫͓̙̖̙͚̮̪͉͕̞̤̻̰̻̰̺̭͙͚̜͎͍̖̝̞̞͙̹̞̻̺̼͉̻̟̫̠̬͉̰͔̘̰̹̦͕̰̻̣̯͕͍͕͕̺͍̭͈̬͖̰̰͈̪̝̥̘̘͉̥̭̫̦̝̗͓̱̺͇̪̞̜̳͎̻̭̰̪̖̣̞̻͍̲̘̠̤͎͍̯̺̰̫̹̘̲͓̈́͌̀͛̃̇̐̉͒͗͐̔͐̃̎̄̋͆̑͗̑̎̽͒̿̄̂͂́̈́̽̌͌̊̾̄̋͗͌͊͆͌̓͐̈̌̿̿̉͒̀̃̌̒̄̓̉͐͐̌̒̄͛͆̌̐̈̾͑̆͐̾̇̉͌̔͆̉̍̀͋̆͌̉̈̑͐͌́͌̆͐̐̆͋͌̓̋̄̊͆̅̈̎͊̓́͗͆̎̋͊̄̂̆͆̽͊͋͂͋̆̃̋͋̅̿͒̏̍̂͌̔̑̿̾̾̓́̌͑̾̆́̚̚̚̕̕͘͘̚͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅơ̷̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̞̲̬̩͙̤̟̬̖̰̺̱̥̠̬̭̻͉̰̱̞͓̻͉̘̤̻͖̻̻̜̞͔̮̜͉̥͚̗̦̥̟̠̬̪̳̮͈̣̤̻̲̼̯̝͎̹̜̮̤̥͔̱͚̖̖͈̟̞̠̹̙̳̭̩̥͈̮̤̣͉͎̘͈̳͓͛̆̎͆̂̀̅͒͗̌̅̄̅̀̋̔̏̈́̓̿́̿̆̄̾̈́̽͋̑̊̆͋̇̂̈̋̇̉͆̎̃̌͗͊̔͋̎̓͐͂̐͑̓͌͂̓͌̎̓̑̉̑͛͂̿̇̑͌͌́̾͗͋̊͛̆̂͌̔́̃̔͆̓̔̽͊͐̿̉̉͊̉͑͊͐̽̎̾͌͛̈͛̉͊͂̑̽͊̅̄͒̾͐̏̊͌̉͒̑̾̋͌̂̃͊̇͒̌͐̆͊͋̽̈̔͐̆͂̋̋͋͂́̽͆̆̈̋͑̒̉̔̐͋͂͒̍̏͌̂̄̿̅͐̎́̎̃̓̅͛̊̉͛̔͌̊̈̾̂̑͛̒̋͆̈̍͐̋̅̀̆́͐͘͘͘̕̕͘̕͘̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̴̧̡̧̡̢̡̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͚̟̲̜͎͇̭͓̫̫̳̖̣͙̝̼̺̥̯͚͙̞̞͓̹̩̦̬͍̭̬͍͔̲̬̰̫̥̙̜͙͐̈́̾͛́̔͗̋͆̿̀̎̍̔̎̿͒̓̇̉͐̎̊̾̈̑̈́͋̇͗̏͑̐̏̌̇̀̽̎̑̔͐̀͆̓̋͊̊̐̇̓̃̈̄̔̋̇̽̉̒͒̃̈̽̊̓̎̓͑̍̇̇̓́̆́̏̊͂̑͗̈̔̽̃͐̀̓̎͛̽͑͂̄̍̑͒͌͋̃̉̂̐̔̋̄͋͐͌̔͋͊͊̂́̾̐̄̄͗͛̐̈̈̓̏̈͌͆̔͐̎͐͊̓̅̃̏͐͊͌̅̔̽̋̽͗̑̔̇̋̊̑̾̒͑̈̿̒̎͐̍̆͋͑̉͑̑̌͊͊͑́̍͆̋͋̊̒́͋̄͆̊̏͑̽̎͋͂̂̌̿͛͊͂̋̑̏̐́̂̏̎̏̾̌̔̿̒̾̔̋̂̎̽̾̒́̂̋͛̏̒̔̐̏͌͆͐̚̚̕̕̕̕͘̚͘̚̚̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͘̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ư̶̡̧̡̢̡̧̡̨̡̢̨̢̨̡̧̨̡̢̧̧̡̧̧̧̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̰̩̤̪̱̞͚̻̬͇̠̯̳̙̣̟̝͙̼̜̬̥͓̙̜̩̤̪̟͓͔͎͕̖̦̭͎̜̠̯̹̩͇̘̪̦̜̻͕̙̺̭̟̫̜̬̣̝͚͍̺͓̼͈̣̙̹͔͎̦̼͓̺͈̹͙̩̰͇̙̯̣͙̘͖͕̭̯͚̞͙̥̬̮̘͈̙͎̞͚̣̦͖͓͉̭̩̪͚̗̘͓͍̩̤̞̪͖̬̟̥͖̗̤͎̩̦̰̜͈̙̣͇͙͎̼̻̙̩̬̻͍͍̩̠̱̖̮̞̗͇̯̜̞͚̻̱̫͉̤̬͇͖͕̤̠̮͚͈͙͙͈̦͚̲̠͇̫͖̳̤̹̭̣̘͚̱̣̥̭̞̯̝̭̠̩̤̞̯̹̯̹̠̰̥̗̝͚̺͎̠͍̳̭̝̳̟̗͈͍̻͚͉̪̣͚̫̮͉̭̹̰͊̂́͑̐̎̆̓̈́͛̾̈́̏́̒̏̑͒̎̏̋̾͐͐̌̍̈́̉̈̋̆̍̓̋̓̉͐̈́́̐͛̓̇̃̀̏͐͑̉̂̽̔̃̇̎̑́̔̂̽̄͆̎̽̐́̆̃͋͊͆͛̂̑͌̄̃͊̉͗͐̊̌̐͋̾̍̈̆́̿͐͂̃̆͋̍̾̂͆͆̈͋͒͗̾̓̽̇̒̍̒̌͒̃̋̌͗̉̌̓̒͂͊͑̀̽̏̔̾͌͗͆̅̐̐̌̂̍͌̇̇̾̏̊͒̋̔̅̾̅̌̉̽̑̿̏̎͌̒̎͛͐͋̿͂͆̀́̾̊̓̏͒̿̌͌̈̀͂̉͋́́͌̓̋͐̆̎͒̅̏̃͊̉͒̍̋̿̂̌͋̐̿̀͑̐͒͆̐̌͘̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̕̕͘͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅǝ̷̧̧̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̠̙͍̲̣̥͎̭̗̮̥͔̟̩͍͕͙̲͈͎͍̖͖̻̗̭̠̲̘̟̘͉͇͚̥̤̠͕̘̦̣̼̦͕̫̬͉̫̪̫̭̲̬̝͕͒̄̄̈́̈̿́̿̔̅͒̌̂͛̂͌͛̌̀̎̽̓̀̿̈͛̾̈́́̓̓̈́̽̎̄̒͋͑͑̿͂͊̓̇͛̉̅̌͋̽͂͒̊̈̂̾͛͌̅͗͆͒͂̐̆͌̎̀̇͆̔͑̅̂͂̌̅̃̋̀̀̋̀̕̕̚̕̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ǝ̸̧̧̧̨̨̨̨̨̧̡̢̨̨̧̡̡̧͖̘͉̗̣̜̻̦̙͎̰̻̫͍̹̟̣̼̪̻̻̱̝̗̗̖͈̞̣̙̩͈͈͇̮̩̦̹͙̝̮̼̼̤̩̻͍̥͖̦̼̺̮̰̬̙̖̭͙̹̹͙̜͔̯̯̜͎̻̩̗͎̲͚̩͉̮͎̰̘̖̹̟͉̰̪̯͈̣̘̦͉̗͖̰͔̹̻͖͇͚͉̯̼͇͖͍͈̱͉̹̜̩̙̝̙̱̜̣̤̥͓̰̥̬͇͈̙͍̜̩͇̯̖̲̤̞͎͎̫̙̻̝̞̼̙̟̖͍̪̰̤̲̪͍͐̔͐͋̾̆̃̊͊̑̒͐̈́́̊̈́̃́̆̉̈́͐̇͂͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅp̷̧̨̨̨̨̡̡̡̧̨̨̢̧̧̢̨̡̢̧̛̥̹̣̗̦̰̝͚̮̝̹̩̳̣͖͙̥͖̤͚͙̱̠͙͎̟̗̺̩̞̦̲̦͍̘̞̹͓̯̜̮͔͍̞͇͔͚̳̣̦̼̪͚̦̘̺͚̥̳͙̠͕̙̺̜̼̱̙̺̖̪̞͚͕̦̺̦̤̣̠̯̺̼̫͙̞̻͔̫̘͎̠̝͈̳̦̭̙̻̟̹̳̝͚͇͓̲̙͓̰͔̞͔͚̣̩͇̰̜͚̬͇̙͖̻̲̯̫͇̠̙̝͔̝̪̪̗̜̲̳͚͇̼̭̙̮͍͍͔͚̱͖̼̻̭̹͉͖̪͕͔̘̜͚͍͙͉͈̘͚̭̺͕̮̟͈̱̩̳͔̙̠̰͙̤̖̗̘̣̹͖͉̘̜͔͈͙̰̠͓̬̫̩̭͖̥̣͍͉͖̭̥̑̌͌̋͛̃̿͂̑̈́̏̈͗̅͑͛͛̽͑̂̾͒̊͌̈́̐͂̆̅̓͂͊̆̓̈̔̀̅̉̈́̓͂̋͐̀̏͊̊̊͂͋̑͊͑̒̔̑͂̇̎̀̽͌̈̏̿̀͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̢̢̨̧̧̨̡̧̨̡̢̢̨̧̢̨̧̨̡̡̡̧̨̨̡̢̛̹̺̲̱̰̬͖̣̺͉͓͕̭̩͙̮̰̫͙͈̘͍͍͓̠͈̫̗̪͖̹͚̮̥͓͕̼̟͈̻͚͇͕͙̼͉̪͙͇͎̱͇͖̦̼͎̟͔͈̗̙̝̟̦̳̞̱͙̲̞̗̞͔̹̟͍̺̺̪͕̹̞͔̩͖̟̹̻̠̬͔̭̥̦͙̤̖̙̼̥̖̤̻͙̙̺̰̘̗̹͇̜̗̙̤̖͓͎̹̤̰͇͈̥̼̜̹͙͙̭̮̬̬̫͓̜̥̬͚̙̮͚͙̱̘̜͈͙̫̺̜͙̬̩͎̫̬̱̼̝͙̦̙͈̹̳͎̭̜̠͉̥̱̺̠̼̰̤̟̗̘͓̬̥̠̟͈͚̹͓̰̝̥̮̠̲͈̣͔̻̲̭̯͓͙̞̺̰̭̰͙͓̳͉͉̹̅̑̇̒̽̊̀̈́͛͗́͆̊͑̓̃͛̉̀͒̉̅͂̑̎́̑͂̋͌̾͂̊̔̇̔̀̓̀̈͛̎̋̾̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅp̶̡̨̡̡̢̢̢̧̢̡̨̢̡̧̧̧̡̧̧̨̨̛̛̙͈̲͍̯̪̹̠͓͍̮̬͍̘̳͔̜̟̦̜̦͔̞̦̱͔̣̟͎̝̦̼͈͚̠̺̠͎̞̝͈̳̫͎̬̱͚̥̪̱͉̥͚̯̙̝̯̫̘͔͔̥̜͇̙̳̹̤̤̱͙͙͕̻̖̤̥̜͙͕̟͚͔͚͎̩͙̘̟̮͖̙͓͚̯͇͈̞̪̙͚͔͕̪̭͕͇̖̙͚͍͔̫̦̹̪̱̙̭͈̯̻̟̣̩͚̯͚̘̮̘͍͍̯̥͎͔̰͉̳͖̭͚̩̝̝̜̻̙̭̠̱̩̭͓͎͙͉̞̝̜̦̣̫̬̳͈͙̱̫̜̜͍̻̥̭̳̳̱͔͖̜̠̬̼͎͚͈̳̮̙̮̠̼̩̺̹͈͙̻͈͇̳͈̘̖̬͇͉͎̮͎̘̰͈͎̱̽̌̓͂̄̃̒̇̓̌̊̑̓̅͆͗͌̐̒̌̏̉͐̀͑̋̋͗̅́̾̆͗́͒͊̐̎́̃̓͊͐́̏͋͌͐̉̃̈́̔̎͆̇͋͌̿̃͒̽̾̿̔̄̅̐͒͗̎̽̍̕͘͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅǫ̶̢̢̨̡̡̨̢̨̡̧̡̧̨̧̛̳̜̜̣̮̹̲̭̟̰̳͍͙̪͚̥̜̪̼̻̩̻͈̬̬̱̥͇͔̣͉̳̻͔̯̝̻̥̻͙̤͉̲͓͍̪̤̦͈̼͔̣̥̘̠̘͕̳͙̗͚̰̟͔͈͚̘̦̗̼̟͚̭͔̥̖̗̖̣͇̝̭̝͓̦̜̖̻̫͓̘̟̬̱̳̬͖͈̝̮̞͓͍̯͙̠̞̠̭̥͖̯̯̼͓͉̬̤̗̖̣̝͓̣̙̝͎̟͓͖̼̳̖͓͕͙̞̦͖͉̳͉͔͙͙̮̤͙̭̭̪̜̗̼̼͉̟͈͕̪̤̗͈̦̪̂̈́͊̇̂̽͊̏̊̔̽̈̉́̏̄̈́̆͐̃̉͒̉͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅư̶̡̡̨̡̧̢̢̨̧̢̨̢̛̰̯̦͙̫̱̬̟̖̪̞̪͓̳̣̪͎̦̱̭̟͉̖̯͔̞̪̮͉̖͖̺͍̝̭̼̱͈͓̱̼̯͇͇̹̜͇̞̼͚̥̭͎̟̝͇̰̫̻̞͎͎͓̝̫̲̣̝̻̤͙̜̞̻̳̟̖͚͕̰̗̝͎̖̱̦͖̱͉͔̬̻͔͚̥͈̥͔̙̞̼̲̞͚̼̗̦͕̜̱̣̠̣͙̺̗̯͉̩̦̂̀͌̄̇͒̓̃̽̽̏̒̓̿̃̒̏̏̽̄͌̊́͋̓͆̂̈̿̏͊̇̀̊͗͒̋̿̅̀̅̈̐̏̄̒̃̈́̅̽̔̍̌͌̒̾̀̆͗̑̂͊͗͌̑̾̽̍̒̅̑͆͆͗͐͂̎̈̔̊̿͂̉͆̈̈̋͊̾̓̐̀̆̃̌͊̎̋͛̄̾̄̐͋̒̍͋̐̌͑̊͒̿͒͑̅͊̉͗́͆͗̐͗͊̉̌̀͑̃̏̉̎͑͑͂̔̿̒̅̈̇̽͋͂̓͂̽̈̀̽̿͛͋̾͑̋̔͐̋͛̎̈̌͆̑͛̈̿̊́̓͗͌̿̿̂̑͒̊̾̿̂̓̄̿́̓̍͗̚̚͘̕͘͘̕͘̕̚̕̕̚̕̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅ’̵̡̨̢̡̢̛̛̛̖̯͍͍̠̥̻̤̻̤̙̗̺̻͔͙͔͇͚͇̻͔̰̲̯̪͙̼̙̹̺͕̺̩̠̳̪͉̬͈̝̲̻̱͕̜̻̦̝̮̪̘̬̫̘͓̣͚̭̝̖̪̝͈͈̪̪̺͕̗̻̥̓̽̈́̓̃̿̎̓̌͑͋̏͑͆͆͌̂̆̅̄̀́̄͒͒̎̑̓͑͗̇̽̏̉̌͒̌̌͗̄͋̽̎̈́̾̑̍͗͊̿̈́͆̽͐͛̿̾̇͒́̊̊͒̀͐̾̃͐̊̎̉̂̈̿̊̉̋̓̊̂͐̆̍́͌̽̈̋̾͆̀̉̍͒́̈̄͋͑͆̓͂̃̂̃͒́͆̿͐̒̓͂͒́͛̽͌̅̃̎̆͒̔̇̑͌̍̌͗̊̅̾̑͌̏͆̀͂̽̐̄̆̿͒͐̌͛̆͊͊͑͒̉̅̉͒͑̇̔̃͗̑̕͘̚̕͘̕̚͘̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅʇ̸̨̧̧̧̧̨̨̡̧̨̢̨̢̢̢̢̨̧̧̢̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̰̳̭̙̝̰͕̥̼̯̗͔͓̙̰̥̘͎͓̲̯̪͈̱̪̭̥͎̳͖̘̙̘͈͓͉̭̤̦̠̤͖͈̣̠͉̗͖̗̦̜̤̞̲̘͈̝͕̪͍̟͓̭͖̰͈̥̰̱͇͚̰̳̪̯̯̝̺̫̞̝̺̻͎̘͓̩̺̮̦̯̪͕̫̰͇̫͍̼̜̭̳̼̖̝̟̦̝̼͔̫̮̜̻̪̼̲̣͎̝͔͈͔̹̞̫̭̼̥̣̣̭̩̞͕͎͓̼̭̻̘̜͕͓̟̝͉̝̗̪̼͎̦̗̟̗͍̤͈̼͈͆͂̏͂͂́̾̋͐̃̽͊̀̈̀̃́͋̓̎̅͐̓̃̎̄͑͛̏͛̉͋͊̈́͑̀̋͋͒̆̒̆̋̍̋̇̿͆̂̿̆͋͊̏̈̂̎̓̐̋͑͂̐̀͌͋͂̏̌̌͗̂̔̑͌͑͋̀̊̒͊̒̽̄͗̍͆̀̍̌̿̒͒͋̋͒̓̋̑͂̽̈͊̃̌͋̅̅͗̀̀̈̃͑̿͒͑͂̑̌̑̄̔̌͛̎͑͆͗̈̂̍̃͋̊̇͊̂͒͂̽̓̇̇̔͌͋̈̾̏̐̾͛̒̌̉͑͌̄̅͌̏̒̎͂̿̿̄̓̌̂̍̒̑̈̂̄̾͐͋͑͋̂̅͌̊̔̑̊͛̆̒̒̎̑̈̄̆̑̎͌͌̆͒̀̀̃͌̾̌̆͋̇͗̊̑̋̇͗̇̆͌͌̑́͒́̑͘͘͘͘̚̚͘̕̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̧̢̧̛̙̜̩̻͚̤͍̭͙͕̭̝̰͖̯̼̰͕̮̙̱̻͔̭̗̯̟͕͖͖͌͆̀̃̋͐̔̓̒̑͘͠ʎ̶̡̨̡̡̡̨̨̢̧̡̧̡̢̧̧̨̢̢̢̨̡̡̧̢̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͈̪̻̙͚̱̬̝̳̺̙͍͎͈̦̻̣̼̩͙͈̩̺̥̮̻͕̯̮͓̫̩͎̝̺̩̱̪͍̲͔͕̱̠̖̬͉̩͕̲͇͚̗͉̮̺̤̬̭͇̞̻̮̜̫͔͕̰̙̯͓͖̭̮̺͓̠̺͇̼̖͙̤͔̺̝̭͕͉͓̱͉͇͈̰̜̹͖̹̠̞͓͉̣̝̹̟̫̪͎͍̟̙̖͎̦͖̙̣̹̤͙̩̬͚̮̥̥̻͔͖͉̟͎̳̲̖̝͚̺͎͚̜̲͉̮͈͎͖̥̦̗̱͈̝̲͓͎̘̗͕̫̬̫̫̰͔̪̝͈̯̲̥̯̘̎̓̍͐̀́̎͂̑͆̾̄̋̆̾͑̎͌̂̈͒̓̈́͆̏̀̿̀̍̇͌́̒̈́͗̓̊̃̀̌̊̋̎́̾̌̇͆̒͑̆͌̽̔̄͑͆̍͛̒́͑͐̌̀̽́́͊̇̾̃̎͌́͑͊̃͐̽̃̿̆̀͆͌͂̈̆̋͆̀͊͌̇͗̌̃̔̅̒̍͆̈͂̒̂̎̓̌̈͗̅̀̍͊̋̏́̒̂͋̈̿͋̃̂̎̊̄͑͛̇̄͛̅̌͑̒̊͛͑̊͛̎̒́͒̃̂̈͗͗̇́̐͒͋̀̍̑̆̂̓͆͗̽͐́̒̆̉̄̔̾͌̃͐̒͋͋͌̓̿͑͗͑̐͗́͋̿̎̆̾͊̍̇̉̇̊͒̿͒͘̕̕̚̚̕͘̚̚̚͘̕̚̚͘̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅở̸̢̢̧̡̡̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̢̡̢̡̨̙͚̳͔̖͖̤͍̰͕̦̰̬͉̯̤̹̯̹̙̰̪͍̦̙͉͓̻͓̩̘͔͚̜̬͈̫̘̺̩̠̣͇̼͙̹̭̼̹͍̳̝͔̘͔͎̯̩͎͍̙̣̩͉̥͎̥̮͉̪͓̱̳̩͎͕̲̦̙͇͙̬̝̫̲̻͙̤̬̼̙̮͎̹̥̮͕̪̳̣̳̗̥̦͔͔̰͙̯̩̝͖͕̱͍̭̝̬̰̘͙͖̘̠͕͙͔̮̠̙̤̬͈̟̹͚͓̪̟̹̪̤͎̪̟͙̥̲̤͈̝̲̱͈̫͖͍̬̳̬͎̤̥̲̼̯͇̺̭̗͕̯͈̮̖̤͖̜̯̠̬̖̼͔̙̭͉͕͔͙̲̼̦͔̀̇͐̇̈́͐̒̈̈̇̑͑̇̐́̆́͛͋̅̈͑̌̓̓̈́̎̑̓̐͆̇̀̀̉́̓̏̓͛͑̈̍̿̐͗̚̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅņ̵̧̧̨̧̡̡̡̨̡̨̧̡̨̡̨̡̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̛̛͖̬̞̻̯̘̮̥̺̰͍͕͎̹͈͍͙̬͖̫͙͕̳͇̳̥͇̤͈̟͚͚̲̟̹̗͚̳̩̣͖̖̤͔̮͓̲̗̱̬̖͚̮̹̦͔͈̖̬̣̞͎̣̞̝̹̠͓̩̟͕̬̞̰̗̖̲͈̱̱͍̭͓̜̮͖͇͕̮͓̪͕͙̗͇͉̼̻̘͙̻̦͓͎̲̻̰̜̳̣͓̬̜̩̺͓̲̗̭̤̹̩̘̱͕̼͓̝͇̜̟̝̺̩̻̪̥̙̥͍͍̪̰̬̥̭̗̰̦̹͎̥̣̥̫̫̝̯̪̗̞͔̘̹̯̟͓̘̥͖̲̼̩͙̱̥͙̪̦̪͖͇̞̲̗̳̖̯̩̠̖̙̪͚̩̘̦̜̖̲̟̗͈̮̦̲̖̬̲͉̪̬̙̞̳̘̩̜̤̭̭͍̠̼̟̮̠͍̙̲̮̟̠͈̻͉͉̙̘̱̘̗̞̲̘͈̜̬͎͉͇̘̼̹̿̌̎̐͋́̍̉̈̉̀̄̀̊̑̆͗̅͗̀̉̔͊͌̍̾̄̓̈̑͐̎̓̆̇̆̓́̇͌͒̒̈̿͑̃̆̓͗̋̓͋̏̾͗̒̉̍͗̈͂̍̂͐͐̂̇͐͐̐̓̾̐̏̀̍̽͐͆͌͆͑̀͂̅̃̂̅̇̄̀̓̈͛͊̓̈̔̋̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅ .

I have maladaptive daydreaming disorder.

For many years now, I’ve daydreamed. It started when a young blond man appeared in my bedroom and kidnapped me. A few moments later, I found out that he was actually a god from another world. Crazy, right?

As time went by, I became good friends with this guy. He wasn’t actually a human by the way. He had multiple forms, the true one being a deer-like thing with a golden ring made of antlers on it. We were good friends, like I said...

So. Eventually this other guy showed up who wanted to kill my god friend. He was also sort of a god, but not really. Some stuff happened and I got all caught up in the middle of it, causing many problems for me. One such problem was that the evil guy sent me away to another world. In this world, I made a lot of new friends including a new best friend, but I couldn’t get home.

Then I succeeded in reaching my home once more, after another long battle. And something strange happened this time round. Another goddess caught wind of me, one I’d known for much longer in fact. We were joined together by a ‘soul bond’, meaning that if I died so did she. Her goal was to break it. My god friend gave me magic so I could evade the evil guy, and she strengthened my powers. Then I used my incredible imagination to strengthen my powers myself, and I became so powerful that I could defeat the evil guy entirely.

Years passed, filled with interdimensional adventures and a whole ton of new friends. My magic became much stronger in this time. I broke the soul bond, fought evil spirits on the daily, had at least a hundred love interests and eventually settled down with four brothers and a steady open relationship with a guy I fell for.

By this point I was sort of the leader of a country, a goddess worshipped only by interdimensional verisons of myself, an enemy of several powerful magical entities and also a member of the interdimensional Council of Nine. This made me the most powerful being in the wider multiverse below the r̶̨̨̨̢̡̨̧̨̡̡̨̧̨̨̡̨̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̛͔̯̲̘̲̠̲̻̩̩͚̳̹͔̙̠̻͎̣̤̜̖͈̼̜͕͇̱̺͍͈͕̙̭͖̺͖̩̱̩̟̜̟̭̺̭͖͚̹̝̼̲̪͎̠͓̪͍̗̭̙͈̺̮̱̻͔̝̩̣͙͕̳͎̻͙̘̙̜̖̻̖̞͍̖̪̥͍͖͖̣̥̹͖̲͎̙͎̗̥̳͉̞̣̮͈̦̙͚͇̺̰̯̫̗̱̠͔̞͈̯̳̲͈̝̻̼͈̪͉͙̩͚͇͉̙͔̐̿̓͊̍̾̒̇͑̃̐̉̃̎̒̊̅̃͌̑͐̇͌̈́̃̈́̔̌̄̃͂̅́̔͗̎͒́̉̑͑͌͛̏̌̀̾̅̉̐̒̍̔͊̑̿͐̏͑̎͛͛͌̈́̀̐͌͌͐̎̀͆͌̎̐̍̎͗̅̎̅̽̏̕̕̕̚͘̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅė̵̢̧̨̡̡̢̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̗͍̬̬̙̞͎͍̦̲͚̣̮̰̪͔̙̞̺͙͓̠̼͔̞̼̲̱̤͈̻̻͕̻̟̮͚͍͖̙̺̥̟̝͚̜̘̫̪͙̲̞̋̋̒̍͒̽̽̀̏͂̀͐̈́̓̐́͂̀̿̂͌̓́̑͛̿́͗̿̐́̓̍̈́̽̓̓̈́͋͗̄̔̅̉̀̀́̈́̋͑̽̓̄̐̍̌͆̈̽́̑̂͂̊̊͒͒̅̑͒̽͐̀̄̔̊͂̀͊̔̏̈̅̍̎̑̌̀̋̅̂̎̍̃̔̂͒́͂̆̂̿̋̋̿̉̐̄̓̃͊̈̽̈͂̓́͑̆͆͂̉̆̂̅̈͐̽̿͊̄̏̔͐̽̃̋̒͒́͆͆͆̒̽̋̂̄̅̅́̑͐́͂͒͐͘̚̚͘͘͘͘̚̚̚̚͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅh̶̨̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̢̡̧̧̨̨̧̢̨̢̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦͈̟̻̼͔̼͔̼̘̖̳̠̟̱͕̬̺͚̠̖͕̱̜̥̘̯̯̫̘̭̖̲̞̻̺̩̝̱̪̦͔͇̱̮͓̹̯̱͉̗̻̯͔͍͚̹̻̙̺͎̖̣̰̹͉̩̫̖̜͔͕̜̫̫͈͕̲̟̠͚̰͔̻̘̬̗̩̮̞̹͓͍̻̜̣̳͉̱͖̻̲̠͕͔͇̙̙̞͕̩̭̼̭̳̗͍̣̥̮͎̞̼̘̞̮̠͚͉̪̰̬̞̖̞͚͍̦̤̟̞̥̱̤̞͔͚͇̼̟͈͓̯͚̪̜̩̱̱͎̜̭̣͖͍͙̰̯̗̺̘͍̞̳̰̲̝͙̖̰̦͈̬̣̭̠͖̻̺̭̹̟͍̮̠̞̍́̐͊̓̓̓̓̃̄͛̃̃̿̀̃̇̍̅͗͐̿̾̐̀̆̈́͒̄̊̋͌̈́̆͗͐̓̆̓͐̈́͂́͒͒͗̊̅̋̒̿͊͋̋̀̆͌̔̍̐̅̈͌͗̅͒͐̋̏̒͐̋͊͐͐̿̎̽͊̈̈̀̌̅̍̋͑̽̍͒̓̃͗̆͂̌̑͐̀̐͒̌͋̽̄̈͛́̀͂͊͒̐̉̽͐̆̽̐͊̔̇̂̐͛͋̈̈͑̾͛̓͑̔͛̾̃̓̌̂̽͋̑̿͗̒̍̒̽̄͗͗̔̆̒͑̐͆͛̑͊̎̂͛̍̋̇̇͐̓̌̊̂͆̏̽̐̑͛͘͘̚̕͘̚̕̚̕̕̕̚̕͘͘̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅt̷̢̡̨̧̡̨̧̡̡̨̢̡̢̡̧̡̡̧̧̢̨̢̢̛̜̱̠͖̪̣̣͉͙͔̟͉̜̤͖̗̝͚̯̩͚̹͇̮̫̺̦̝̖̥̳̩̝̜̟͎̺̹̻͍̗̞͓̜̹͔̭̖͍͔͚̗̠͎̲̗̙̼̗̜͚͔̲̭̩̤͕̫̭͓̻̰͇͎̪̪̻͚͈͈̞͉̥͈͇̰̘͖̳̥̝̫͕̗͉͍̫̩̮͙͕͈͍̙͙̣̩̖̺̜̝͍̳͉̖̜̮̝̺͍͚̮̲̼͖̦̘̙̲͉̖̺̥͖̥̭̫̼̥͔̺͖̣̗̲̫͎̞̭̪̜̥͓͚̟̬̙͇̖̰̦̺̺̥̙̺̣̞͍̤̻̠̠̬̰̟̙͚̯͉̪̹̩̟͎̭̱̦͎͖̱̟͔̜͕͎̘̹̝̯͎̲͔̞̘̥̖̻͔̻̪̹͈͎̯̊͐̏̒̓̂͑́͒̋̉̿̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅơ̷̡̢̧̢̧̢̡̨̨̡̧̡̡̡̧̧̧̨̢̢̡̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛͈͙̭͎̯͚̞͇̹̝̤͔̖̖͚̖̦̦̹̘͇̻͉̼̰̞͍͉̱̳̪̻͉͎̟̺̮̺͚̟̰̠͖͇̘͓̖̝̫̯̥̞̤̟̥͖͓̙͇̜̹̖̪̼̣̹̥̮̺͔͇͍̣̖̗̗̹̖̞̯͔͍̤̣̼̗͈̪̳̪̥͙̮͕̝̟͙͓̥͇̫̭̘̳͎̬̮̻̲͔̙̻̺̟̭͚̼̥͓̖̜̱̤̞̤̰̟̮̺̪͍͖̺͉̲͉̠͔̦̪̱̠̤̩͚̺̝̺̲͇͙͕̱̳̱̼̜̻̰͉̩̻̩̤͙̟͕̝̘͈̙͎̟̯̘̭̙͍͍͇͖̣̻̖̲̪̘̜͚̖̣͎͍̭̪̰͉͙̙͊͌͛͑͋̓̋̉̎́͂́͂͊͋̂́̊͒̄͑̽̊̐̐͊̂͆͂͂̓̑̆̓͊͐̓̔͌͆̒̏̃̏̿͌͌̒̐͗̋̆̈̂̑̎̌͊͌̆̿͂͌̇̏̔̿̂̈͌͛͗̏͂̾̄̋͌̉͗͛͋́̾͆̽́̇̊̋̓̿̋̐͛̒͌̒͛̋̊͌͒̓͐̽̐̊͊̒͑͗͗̾͂͆̀̊͑͆̍̎̐́̐̾̇̉̌͂̍̆̃̌͆̔͂̾̅̇̋͐͛̀̀͑́̈͛͛̏̀̕͘̕̚̚̚̕͘̚̕̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅM̴̨̨̡̨̧̡̢̨̨̨̡̥̲̲̤̣̥̪̱͇̭̩̯͈͍͍͓̼̙̟̥̞̤̥̥̞͈̬̜̠̦̖̤̖̝̩̗͔͙̭͓̰̘͙̪̬̺̪͙̹̗̩͎̟͕̣̻͈̼̞̭̜̙͎̪͓̬̪̼̲͙̝͍͕͖͔̖̲̞͉̖̳̺̗͎̺͇͇̤͙̳͍̠͉͕̬͓̞͉̞̖̩͕̖̺̩̲̦̤͔̥̱̟̲͇͙̞̪̳̜͖͈̘͖̑̒̀̈́́́͐̇͗̃̃͋͊͊̀̍͒́͑͂̒̆͌̈̉͒͛͌̈́̒̓͊̈́̎̔̽̽́̏͌͆̊̌̆̽́̅̃͂̇̽̂͗̓͐͛̾̆̎͛̑̊͗̀͌̃̉͑̏͛͌͗́͂̚̚̕͘͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̨̨̧̧̧̨̧̡̧̧̧̛̛̛̛̤̮̙͉̙̟̭̗̮̞̹͈̭͚̬͕̳͈̭͎̥̟̬͚̺̰͉̱̼͖̟͙̺̩̞͈̜̗̖̮̼̯͎̘͔͚̼̼̩̜͍͇̤̠̖͇͍̫̙̤̜̣͎̺͖͖͕̗̥̠̣̱̳͎̺̦͕̟͉͎̫̖̗̱̤͇̲̞̞͚̙͇͔̘̯̠̬̮̰̟͙͎͓̯̜̖̻͕̳̳̭̭̹̻̦̰͇̠͇͖͚͎̗̞͕̣͕͈̱̹̤̫̲͎̮̠̻͈̱̩̹͚̠̥͔̬̜̖̳̭̮̦̳͕͈̭͎̱̣̞̪̼̤͓̖̘̤͚̭͚̬͇̣̫̬̜̯̫̪̜̹̲͖̩̾̿͛͗͛͑̆͌̅̔̔̀̉͒̈̐͒̑̊͐̂̅̔̅̿͋̉̆͂̋͆̎̀͐̅͒̅̿͗̅̋̑͛̐̌̉̔̍̽̈͊́̐̅̈́̍̀̍́̽͂̍͆̅̀͛͛̅̃̿͊͑̈͛̊͌́̄́̌̌̇̌͌̆͂̎̍̒̿̈̌͆͐̂̇̍̏̏͒͒̓͆̚͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅȩ̴̨̨̢̢̧̧̧̢̧̧̢̧̡̧̡̨̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̦͔̮̰̰̘̥͇̻̟̝̠̠̜̹̞̘̳̠͎̫͍͈͖̗̮̗͚͉͈͚̭̲͈̦̠̤͖͕̳͖͕̩̳͈̘̱̜͙͔͉̺̤͇̗̻̖̙̪̰̥̖̯̪̟̦̖̲̺̗̱͈̜̲̻̻̹̙͔̮͚̲͎̮̪̥̝̺͉̗͕̳͍̣̳͈̣̣̞̠̹̩̟͎̤͙͉̹͔̱̩͕͉̩͕͎̦͖̹͍̘̼̘̜̳̹͈̠̟̠̻͕͍̠̻̳͈̘͔͕̥̟̠̪͔͙͔̝̰͖͆̍̆̔̈́̋͌̿͗̽̆͊̋͗̇́͆͑̋́̈͗̊͛̌̇̇͗̓͗̈́͐̂͑̀́̅̒́͛͊̀̇̍́̎̆͊̇͑̇̋͆̈̿̽̈͑̈̅͌͊̇̇͂̀̄͂͐̾̏͐̇̈̉̄̏͑̌̀̋͂͆͊̈̒̃͆̍̅̈̍͗̌̆̽͆̂̽͌̌̐̄̔̽̂̓̐̽̇̔̏̉̾́̀̈̌̇̀̊́̋̑̈͐̆̈̐̃͛̄̃͛͛́̿̓͗͛͆̆͛̆̾̒̅̽̃̉̚͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅņ̸̨̨̡̡̢̨̧̡̢̨̧̡̢̧̡̧̨̧̧̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̩̺͙̺̰͓͕̙̘͈̯̟̪̪̟͖̭͙̻͉͔̝̘̦͎̮̼̘̞͈̟͓̪͖͖̫̱̥̻̥̮͖̼̥͓̜͔̲̖̞̙͇̹̱̫̝̲͚̟̫͔͖̙̫̗͕̩͓͇͖̫͙̳̪̥͈̠̦͙̤̞̦̝͓̗̳̺̺̬͓͎̟͉̣͈̣͉̭͎̳̞̞̬̪̭̟̤͖͖͈̪͔̠̮̮̼̮̳͎͔̦͇͚̻͕̹̯̜̻̩̬̜̩̥̻̱̳͕͎͎̼̼̞̻͈̬̫̹̘̼̦̫̞̩͙͓͇͚̟͓̘̤̝̝͕̦̜͎̮̲͔̜̪͙̲͚̠͓͖̙̭͚̬̘̭͕̝̟͓͉̭͖̹̙̟̪̤̪̻͖͔͈̟̥̗͍̩̪̱̣̮̦̞̙̪̟̖̖̟͔͖̝̯̖̩͉̼͙̲͔̲͎̥͉̬͔̖̱͈̪̫͚͚̩̠̈́̈́͌̔͗̐̈́͂̉̈́̊̔͐̽̂̂̆̄̓̇̄͛̃͋̇̂͒̓͗̍̉͋̇͑̂̊̏͑̿̅̓̎̆͊́̏̇̂̉̐̏͐͌̌͛̋͒̒̾͆̏͋̌̀͊́̏̀̄̿͂́͗̉͌͑͊̌̿̀̾̄̏͌͆̄͛͑̎̾̾̀͑́͆̿̀͂̽̒̅̾͐̅͗̊̓͒̂̃̈̀̂̑̌̆͊͋͂̌̽͗͆̋̒̋͊̆̾̐̂̑͊̏͊͌̃̿̑̌͂͌̍̀̾̀̇̀̕̕͘͘̚̚̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅi̵̡̢̢̡̨̢̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̹͇̟͙̳̥͈̗̖̣̳̦̜͈͉̘͔̖͓̥̻̻̝͎̮̠̪̟̯̹̝̳͚̭͙̤͇̗͎̥͕͈͚̩̹̣̮̼̼̹̭̦̹̪̲̯̗̖͎̯̥̞̼̟͇̟̜̖̮̪̩̭̹͈͇̤̲̥͓͚̯̭̬͕̩͍̹͍͇͔͙̬̻̯̯̖̣̰̺͍̯̤̳͕̯̩̤̝̹͈̗͐̎͌͆̐̽̀̇͌̉͒̈́͗̿̋͗̉́̿̐̂̽̒̅̂̈́͐̍̎̈́́̀̑̀́̎̍̈́̄́̈́̈́͌̌̑̈̌̎̎́̾̊̓̉͒͂͑̋̿͆̋͆́̅̓̄̆͊̐̍̾̊̽̇̋̇̇͑̔̒̐͌̍̑̾͗̅͌̚̕̕̕̕̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅv̸̧̨̨̨̡̧̧̧̧̨̡̨̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̜̟͚̜̩͉͈̯̜̩̤͉̜͔̺̘͔̳̼̜̼̻̹͖̻͍̟͖͙̳͙̟̝͓̼̫̯͇̫̘̺͔̬̠̬̖͚̙̮͈̜̰͚̣̲̺͕̮̲̤̭͓͓̹̮͚̫̠͉̳̬̻̥̯̲̬̹͚̝̦͎̪̺̩̪͕̠̝͉̪̩͈͈̩̻̝̬͖̬̹̘̳̠̠̠͕͙̞͎͍̖͔͉̮̖̬̘̗͙͍͎̟̘̣̰̳͇̠̠͉͉̱̰̺̪̩̫̬̯̳̞̘͓͖͈̠̲̱̗̜̰̺̘͖̙͓̲̥̬̥͛͊͂̾̌̈̌̋̑̌́̄̽̐̆̿́͂̄̔̓͛́̔́͌̂̾̀̂͑͛̏̄̓̋͆̏̓̉͐̿̑̐̊̽̉̿̇̀̆̉́͒̈͒̏̑͗͒̆͛͛̒͒̒́͐͐̐̿͆͆̏̾̒̃̅̎̾̎͒̋̂̿̐́̂̀͗͌̉̌̋͋̊̌̍̿̿̑̐͗̿̾̓̇̒͐͋̄̋͑̌͋̊̔͑̎̈̃̏͆̋̆͊͐̒́̂̊̑͒̇̍̂̋̓̉̽̽̽͌̽͂̐̋̅̄͋̀̀̂͗͒̌̊̊͘͘̚̕̕͘̕̕̚̚̕͘̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅi̶̡̢̨̨̡̧̛̘͕͖͖̰̖̗̞̙̭͍̞͇͔͔͙͚͍̠̖̺͕̞͙̯͔̱̫̙̝͈̪̹̳̣̞̖͇̳̩̩̦̐͒̀̇̈́̂̀̇̈́̌̅́̓̈͋͗͐̔̀̑͑̑̐͗̌̀̈́̎͋̄͌̑̾̆͌̄̀̋̾̅̊̄̋̓̐̀̐̒̑̔̆̈́̄̿̑̋̒̎͊͗̓͐̏͋͒͐̄͌͗́̓̀̃́͛͐͌͛̀̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝D̴̢̢̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͖͎̱̲͙͕̫̟̭̟̝̙̭̹̘͎͖̙̱̼͉̣̗͚̣̪̩̤͕͖̲͍̣̭̩͖̙͎̻̯͍͖̤͓͓͉͖͉̣̱̥̲̥̹͓̯̣̠̱͇̻̩̼̹̥̦̥̘̯̜̫͖͈̝̼̩̬͓̳̠̦̻̖̞̰̮̃̉̃̑̃͆̂̅̃̎̏͒̒̃͐̈̎̑̐̎̊̈́͆̆̽̓̔̑͋̓̌̏̿̇͗̆́̄̂̿͌̀̿͂̆̐͒͆͑̽̃̊͐̂̋̐̓͑̽̉̈̑̾̃̐̃͑̏͌̔͌́̎̐̔̏̋̊̉̎̄̓̔̅͗̍͆̆̓͋͆̊́̊́̊͗̒͗̾̊̏̆͛̄͒̓̃̍͌̿͗͆͊̃͋̑͗̊̊̾̿̃̽͊͗̐̀̿̈͊̉̆̾͋̀̔́͂̽͛͆͋͐̐̃̔̈̋̄̇́͆̏̍͛̚̕̕̚͘̚̚͘̕͘͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̚̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ.

So there I was.

And then I lost it all.

Okay, not really. But I did lose my status as a goddess. Thing is, my daydreams have been slowly taking over my reality for years, and it’s becoming harder and harder to stop. That’s what being maladaptive is anyway.

So I had to lose it. And I did. What I lost was my goddess status, for recklessly misusing my magic until the status was completely lost. Now I’m weaker, and I can’t do what I want. ~~It’s tiring to be this way.~~

~~I feel eyes on me.~~

~~It’s suffocating.~~

~~They won’t go away.~~

My daydreams.

~~They hold me in their grasp until I’m screaming and I can’t break free. I want to think like everyone else does. Not like this. Please. Please. Please.~~

 

 

 

 

 

~~Help.~~

Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, very abstract. After reading Eerily (sometimes earily or earilie???) ‘s Oculus, I have become interested in zalgo text. I hope it shows up on AO3.
> 
> (I’m not over Oculus yet. Still fairly scarred.)
> 
> Prompt- Suddenly all of someone's fantasies come to life and take them away.
> 
> Original Number- 328.


End file.
